


Accettami

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Incompreso [3]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Primrose vuole solo che Gale finalmente si accorga che non è più una bambina.Scritto per: BADWRONG WEEKS 2020 – HEALTHCARE ANGELS EDITION – WEEK 2: CALL ME BY MY BADWRONGNESSFandom: Hunger GamesAge-difference; rapporto sorellaminore/fratello.
Relationships: Primrose Everdeen/Gale Hawthorne
Series: Incompreso [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1046153
Comments: 2





	Accettami

Accettami

Primrose si sciolse la lunga treccia biondo platino, i lunghi capelli le ricaddero davanti al viso pallidissimo.

< Lei ha una bellezza tutta sua. Se sua sorella è la notte, selvaggia, illuminata da fuochi da campo, lei è un’alba gelida, di quelle adatte sia alla caccia che agli ultimi teneri atti d’amore nel letto, degli amanti che si sono attardati troppo a lungo > pensò Gale.

“Non sono più una bambina. Guardami, ormai sono diventata una donna!” gridò Prim. Serrò i pugni e socchiuse gli occhi.

Gale sospirò pesantemente e si passò la mano tra i capelli.

“Ti ho vista crescere. Sei stata come una sorella minore per me” gemette. Si voltò verso la finestra, i suoi occhi si posavano inquieti sullo scenario grigio all’esterno. In lontananza, prima delle alte montagne, si stagliava il verde delle foreste. < Non voglio accettare quello che ha finito per legarci. Cerco sempre la tua compagnia. Una volta per farmi curare le ferite, un’altra volta per insegnarti qualcosa. Ho iniziato a rinunciare alla caccia, ai momenti in cui potevo ricordare Katniss.

Lei… il suo panettiere dannato… il figlio che aspetta… >. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

Prim avanzò a passo di carica.

“Guardami!” gridò ancora. Aprì di scatto il vestito, all’altezza del seno che iniziava ad essere definito.

Gale si ritrovò rapito dallo scenario, mentre bottoni volati in giro rotolavano sul pavimento.

Prim lo rimproverò: “Hai passato tutta la vita ad idealizzare mia sorella. Non hai mai visto i suoi difetti. L’hai seguita e sei stato fedele fino a quasi sembrare un cane”.

“Non dovresti parlare così, non è da te” sussurrò Gale, riuscendo a distogliere lo sguardo. Era rosso in volto e sentiva il battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Cos’è da me? Se non hai capito quanto io tenessi a te…” gemette lei con voce strozzata.

Gale dimenò la mano.

“Sì che l’ho capito, da tanti anni. Sei sempre stata una ragazza volitiva. Apparentemente più dolce di tua sorella, ti sei sempre occupata delle persone ferite. Non mi ha sorpreso quando sei riuscita a diventare medico, studiando sodo” la interruppe.

Prim lo raggiunse e gli prese la mano, posandosela sul petto.

“Ci sono cose che devo affrontare io. Mia sorella non può sempre offrirsi volontaria al mio posto” gli disse.

Gale cadde in ginocchio, davanti a lei, guardandola con gli occhi liquidi.

“La attacchi, eppure allo stesso tempo la difendi” le fece notare.

Prim lo baciò, Gale si ritrovò a gorgogliare, ad approfondire il contatto, mentre le loro lingue s’intrecciavano. Il viso di lui era leggermente ispido, a causa dell’accenno di barba.

Gale allontanò la più giovane, ansimando.

< Tutto questo è uno sbaglio, io lo so. Eppure ne ho fatti tanti di errori, questo sarebbe forse il migliore > pensò.

“Sono legata a mia sorella e l’ho sempre appoggiata in ogni sua scelta. Però non posso sopportare che tu abbia occhi solo per lei” disse gelida Prim, afferrandogli il volto tra le mani.

“Come mai preferisci me? Sono un selvaggio, un bombarolo, un povero figlio di…”. Iniziò Gale.

Prim indietreggiò, lasciandolo.

“Un minatore? Mio padre non ha avuto un fato migliore” gli ricordò.

Gale abbassò il capo, assumendo un’espressione sconsolata.

“Scusa” esalò.

“Scusati per te stesso, piuttosto. Sminuisci l’uomo di cui mi sono innamorata” disse Prim. Si sedette di fronte a lui, guardandolo negli occhi. Lui le accarezzò il viso e si sfilò la giacca, mettendogliela di sopra.

Prim la lasciò cadere a terra e cominciò a spogliarsi, con cipiglio deciso.

Gale guardò il corpo di lei. < Sembra brillare, come la prima morbida nevicata. Katniss ha trovato la sua luce, l’ha seguita per quanto fosse sbagliata. Perché non posso anche io accettare la mia? > s’interrogò.

Primrose cercò rifugio tra le sue braccia e lui l’avvolse, stringendola a sé, cullandola contro il suo petto. Lasciò che la giovane iniziasse a spogliare anche lui, con le dita sottili agili e veloci.

“Ti prego. Accetta che quello tra noi è un legame indissolubile” lo supplicò la giovane. Lui le posò dei baci delicati sui seni e le accarezzò il ventre piatto, indugiando vicino all’ombelico.

Gale esalò: “Perché sei cresciuta così in fretta? Io dovevo occuparmi di te, ed invece ho sbagliato tutto”.

< Sua sorella non mi perdonerà mai. Nonostante tutto ancora m’importa > pensò.

Prim lo fece stendere sul pavimento sporco e si mise a cavalcioni su di lui, piegò il capo in avanti in una cascata di morbidi capelli.

“Allora non sei d’accordo?” esalò.

Gale negò.

“Sarebbe una menzogna negarlo. Sì, siamo legati come una miccia e la sua fiamma. Katniss è stata l’esplosione della rivolta, ma sono legami come il nostro che permettono a queste rivoluzioni di perdurare e vincere”. L’afferrò per i capelli e la baciò, con vigore. Con l’altra mano cercò il seno di lei, palpeggiandolo. La giovane gemeva di piacere, tra un bacio e l’altro, sentendo nettamente i ruvidi calli del più grande.

< Sono arrivata fino a qui, ma ora non so cosa fare > pensò. Lo accarezzò in modo impacciato.

Gale iniziò a prepararla, con delicatezza, Primrose gli sorrise e gli posò una serie di baci sulla fronte, sulle gote.

Gale la vide sussultare, mentre andava sempre più a fondo e finì di prepararla con sole due dita.

“Non te ne pentirai?” chiese.

Prim negò col capo e sussurrò: “Mai”.

Gale entrò dentro di lei lentamente, muovendo pian piano il bacino. Lasciò che si abituasse a lui, ascoltandola gemere, ed iniziò a dare delle spinte studiate sempre più forti.

Prim si aggrappò alle sue spalle, cercando d’imparare il ritmo.

< Mi hai insegnato tutto quel che conta, era giusto mi guidassi tu nel diventare donna. Io ti amo > pensò.


End file.
